moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Oromer
Oromer is a Shu'halo warrior who currently roams the lands disgraced of his tribal name as he tries to seek guidance from the Earthmother as to his purpose in life. Mostly he works as a mercenary to make a living these days Physical Description Oromer stands at 7'8" tall and weighs 663 pounds. His hide is a mixture of chestnut brown and small patches of cream white while his horns are more dirty white in color and curvedoutwards as if they were prepared to charge. Most noticable however is his niose ring. When closely inspected one can see that the golden ring actually is enscribed with ancient Shu'halo ruins. Often he wears his mail armor regardless of where he goes and carries his trust two handed axe, nicknamed An'she Pawne. Personality Oromer is a bit of brash and forthright individdual who is not affraid to say what is on his mind. He has a high sense of honor and pride and is never affraid to defend either. History Born to the Stormhoof clan Oromer is the son of Akuya and Ornek Stormhoof. His parents were a druid and shaman respectfully and has served as advisers to Bloodhoof village for some time. Growing up in a well respcted tribe Oromer was somewhat of an outspojen individual from the time that he could talk. Always questioning things many elders saw Oromer as disrespectful when in truth he was merely seeking a better understanding of life. However as he grew older the shunning from these elders and admonishment from his parents left Oromer a tad rebellious. As he neared his rites of age Oromer decided that he was to follow the path of the warrior, a decision that once again greatly upset his parents. However as he passed his rites his parents came to terms with his decisions and finally supported him. It was during this time as well though that questions began to arrise as to how and why the quillboar where encroaching the lands so closely to Bloodhoof village and Oromer was tasked with looking into the issue. During his investigation Oromer discovered that some of his fellow Shu'halo were dealing with the hated quillboar and even paying them to raid the village from time to time. To make matters worse the chief culprits in the matter appeared to be his parents. Travelling to Thunder Bluff Oromer went to share the information with Chief Bloodhoof only to discover that he was away on matters concerning the Horde and Hamuul Runetotem; Oromer's second choice to speak with was with the Chief. In dispare Oromer spent the night in a tavern befor returning home the next day. Returning to his village Oromer found himself being stopped by his parents and a few of the village elders near the camp. They then proceded to charge Oromer with heresy against the Earthmother and attempting to upserp the village elders power. He was cast out from the village and his named stripped from the records of the Stormhoof tribe. Now essentially without a home or tribe Oromer wanders the lands trying to seek out his purpose in hopes of one day restoring his good name and bringing light to his parents dark deeds. He also has recently found himself accepted into the well reknowned Stormrock Clan of the Horde. What his future holds with them at this point in time however remains to be seen. Quotes Trivia External links Category:Horde Category:Horde Warrior Category:Tauren